worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremiah Maxel
Name: Jermiah Maxel Seeming: Fairest Kith: Minstrel Court: Spring Freehold: Entitlement: The Barony of the Lesser Ones Title: "Baron Maxel" Virtue: Faith Vice: Lust Pronouns: He/Him/His Description: Jeremiah is a gorgeous specimen...but does his best not to let it go to his head. Standing close to 5'11 with shaggy black hair and pale green eyes, he looks like he was sun kissed when he was born. Tall, slightly lean instead of overly muscular, he prefers easy clothing to wear such as jeans and tank tops with an open over shirt and he does his best to tame the wild hair inside of a beanie. While usually dressed for comfort, Jeremiah has a slight eye for style and it can be seen subtly in his clothing choices. The changeling eye can, of course, see more. His mein shows the Minstrel within, his appearance almost elven as slightly pointed ears are shown to hear sound and understand the music that is life. Fingers are slightly long and nimble for manipulating instruments. His eyes are a swirl of the pale green and shine bright as he performs, as if seeing the music manifest ethereally in front of him. Some say that they can almost hear traces of a song when he's around...but they aren't sure if it's in their heads or coming from him. Background: Jeremiah doesn't remember much about his childhood before he was taken. He knows that since an early age he loved different kinds of music and at around seven years old, he begged his parents for a violin. Since then, the music was always a whirlwind around him. He did his best to learn classical and modern music, adapting little changes here and there to make the song into his own style. Then it wasn't allowed anymore. Then The Sapphire Duchess said he was only to play sad songs. Songs that would bring out the saddest feelings from those that listened. She felt that if those who served her were dejected, they could not rebel. Jeremiah was treated well, kept immaculate and dressed in the best clothes and twice a day, he would be released from his room to play a set of music that would keep the prisoners in her command low. Amongst them, he would be nicknamed 'Spirtbreaker' as he did the Queen's bidding. Jeremiah knew that it was either play or become one of those prisoners where his life was forfeit. The uprising was one that wasn't expected. There were some prisoners that seemed to be immune to the music that Jeremiah played. They organized the prisoners to riot and did so during one of the evening concerts. The Queen's minions tried to quell them while Jeremiah played, thinking that if they can hold them back long enough, the music and magic would take hold and they would stop. Jeremiah had plans of his own. Seeing the standoff, he knew it would only be a bit of time before the Queen herself stepped in and then this riot would be over. So he stopped playing the sad song...and started playing one with a catchy beat that would inspire. The minions hesitated and the prisoners capitalized. Soon they would be running, trying to get far from the castle. The Queen was not happy and they could feel her coming after them. Jeremiah lost sight of the others. He just knew to run and run and run. Finally, he broke through the Hedge and back into the real. He didn't know where he was. Bleeding, clothes torn, he ended up behind a concert hall. He could hear the classical music and knew that anything that could be that beautiful could not be all bad. Sneaking around, he would be caught looking for clothes by another changeling, another Fairest who right away could see he was fresh from the Hedge. She brought him home, helped him heal and brought him to the local Freehold. He would learn that he had made it to New York and the Freehold helped him to learn about himself, and make his way into the world. Arcadia was all sadness. Jeremiah wanted others to be happy. So he sang and played and learned about clothing to make prettier and happy clothes. The Spring Court accepted him easy, his own desire flaring constantly as he lived and played. He found that some Hobs were angry and dejected all of the time...so he began to help those he could. He calmed then when he could, played for them to help keep spirits up and would soon learn about them. One would take him to the local Market and he would spend time there, playing for trifles and abstracts as well as information about the Markets. The Barony would approach him after some time. He had a connection with them and knew more about Markets then some of them. They wanted him to join and he was happy to as long as he could keep playing and keep doing what he could to make people happy. The Barony was pleased and for his first mission? They sent him to Corpus Christi. Personality: Calm with a quiet underlying energy that he tapped into when he needed to. He smiled at nearly everything and truly believed that smiling and laughing was contagious and medicinal. It brings him joy to know that he makes someone else smile. Mantle: Warm light glows from below, accentuating him as if he was on stage while the smell of orchids and lilac seems to lightly waft around him. Getting close, others feel almost refreshed, as if they were rejuvenated with the awakening Spring. Category:Corpus Christi Category:Spring Category:PC